The Robot and the Sixth Tribe
by dream space angel
Summary: The serpents have been released determined to unleash the Great Devourer upon the whole of Ninjago. The ninjas along with Sensei Wu, and Nya have a long hard fight in front of them. However two new ninjas have joined the crew. But what secrets do these two girls hide? And will these secrets affect the future of Ninjago? (Featuring 2 OC's)


Chapter 1: The Order of the Stone

 _Hey guys Dreamangel and Regna is back! Sorry for not posting anything in a LONG time. College and life got in the way but things have settled down and other than writer blocks I should be able to get back to posting chapters._

Jesse and the gang were walking through the gates of EnderCon after signing in. It didn't take long before Luckas and the Ocelots spotted them and started laughing. "Look it's the Order of the Losers." One of them cheered, the one that cheered suddenly felt something hit his head. It was a stone. Everyone looked at were it came from but saw nothing, though they did hear the sound of something teleporting. Jesse and his friends looked at each other before they heard a voice.

"We are the Flaming Enders." Turning they saw two people signing up. One girl had on a black cat onesie with a white belly. Blond hair fell from the front of the onesie, cat ears stood straight upon the hoods of the onesie. She also had blue eyes. The other one, as far as they could tell had black hair, blue eyes and wore a black dress. The dress went down to her to her knees and had large holes that show part of her upper and lower arm. A purple belt went around her waist and for some reason she had a cape with a hood that was up, as if she was hiding from the sun.

"Alright, you two are in booth 3." The lady said, with a nod the two girls went in and headed to their booth. As they started to pull things out Jesse, Axel and Olivia approached them.

"Hey." Jesse says making both girls turn to them.

"Hey there! My name is Impish and this is my friend, Loli." The girl in the cat onesie tells them. "We heard what that one guy was saying, he's a jerk isn't he?"

"A bit, but just ignore him. We should start building soon but good luck." Jesse says.

"You too." Impish replies before turning away to help Loli with things. Soon the competition started and everyone started to build. Jesse and his friends had just finished their fireworks display when Jesse decided to look around at the other builds. He saw Lukas and them were doing a rainbow beacon, it worried him but not to much. Then he looked over at Impish and Loli. He couldn't exactly tell what they were building but it was definitely impressive, though he wondered where they had gotten so much gold, red stone and diamonds. Snapping out of his thoughts he started back to work creating the enderman covering for the fireworks display. Soon it was finished and they had a crowd cheering, even Impish and Loli had stopped to look.

"Cool build dude!" One guy shouts getting the attention on the Ocelots, this caused Aiden to come over.

"It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" He shouts before seeing a lava block being blocked by a stone one, he breaks the stone and lets the lava flow. It first set Ruben's costume on fire making him run off before it started heading towards the enderman build. Impish gasped and looked up at Jesse's group wondering what they would do. She watched as they nodded and jumped off their build. Jesse landed on the ground first and took off running, he was followed by Axel who wasn't quick enough to move and ended up being landed on by Oliva. After they both got up and started running into the woods Impish turned to Loli.

"Loli see if you can get that groups' beaken without being seen. After what they just did to Jesse they don't deserve to win. I'll see if I can stop the fire." Impish said, Loli nodded and walked off. Impish then ran over to where the lava was and set down a iron block to stop the lava flow. When it dispersed she turned her attention to the still on fire build. Quickly she put the fires out, building as fast as she could upwards in order to keep up with the fire. She replaced the blocks that had burned away. Once she fixed it she let out a sigh of relief before breaking the blocks below her, taking her to the ground.

"Hey, where's our beaken?" She heard someone next to her ask making her smirk. Loli soon approached her, purple particles hung behind her.

"Did you get it?" Impish asks, Loli nodded and held it out. "Good now we wait to see who won." Impish said glancing towards the woods. "And see if they found their friends." Impish then looked as the judges went on to their podium. "Loli, go put the beacon on top of the groups chest. Don't get caught." Impish said before noticing that Loli was already gone. Soon judging started.

It turned out Impish and Loli won. Jesse's group was disqualified for running away during the middle of the competition and the Ocelots never finished their build. Impish was still laughing at what happened. After it was announced that they had lost the others, except Lukas, started complaining that they couldn't finish because someone stole their beaken block only to have the judges point to it on top of a chest. Eventually they gave up and excepted their loss and everyone went to the festival. Impish had just entered the festival when she felt Loli gently grab her arm making her look over at her friend who was looking away. Following her friends gaze she saw that Loli was looking at a Gabriel poster. "You aren't ready for this, are you?" Impish asks, Loli shakes her head.

"I haven't even gotten over what happened to mom. What happened between the two of them. I don't think I can do this." Loli says.

"I understand, how about we go in but you don't have to talk to him, alright. I can take your turn. Or we could get Jesse and them to come and take your turn." Impish suggested. Loli looked to the ground for a minute before nodding then she got shoved to the ground by someone. Loli pushed herself up off the ground while Impish yelled at the guy. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Impish shouts, the man looks back at them.

"How about you watch where you're going! I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!" The man shouts, Impish goes to grab her sword when she hear Loli speak.

"No, let him go Impish." Looking at Loli Impish saw a pleading look. Sighing she put her sword back and glared at the man.

"Count yourself lucky." Impish growled.

"Your friend is smart, girl." The man said before turning and walking away. Once he was gone Impish turned to Loli.

"Okay, who was that and why did you stop me from kicking his butt?" Impish asks, Loli didn't look at her.

"That's Ivor. He used to a member of The Order of The Stone." Loli explained.

"That explains his jerkness." Impish said with a huff before a ticket man came over.

"Hey you two are the ones who won the build competition! Come along, you guys get to meet Gabriel in the main hall." The man says showing them the way. As they entered the building Loli pulled her hood over her face even more. They stood in front of the crowd and listened to Gabriel speaking, congratulating them, not even noticing as Jesse and the group go into the basement. The two only stood there until it was time for questions. Impish was first one up while Loli slid back further into the crowd.

"Yes and what might your question be young winner?" Gabriel asks flashing a smile. Impish didn't even twitch.

"What happened to Allena the Enderwhisperer? I mean we all know she died but how? And didn't she have a child, what ever happened to her?" Impish asks, Loli froze only staring at her friend. Gabriel's smile fell at this and he looked away.

"Allena died because she got really sick. It was nothing we had ever seen before and therefore had no cure. As to the child..." He trails off. "No one knows what happened to her." He finishes then sighs before taking a deep breath and looking up, a smile back on his face. Only this time it was fake. "Alright who has the next question? Where is the other winner?" He asks looking around the group, Loli continued to back up til she hit Jesse. Instantly she pushed Jesse forward. He went to the front of the crowd. "Ahh, what is your question young warrior?" Jesse straightened up and looked straight at Gabriel.

"Let's say that one of our friends is being attacked by an iron golem and someone is about to create a Wither... in the basement of this building. How do we stop it?" Jesse asks, Gabriel only laughed.

"With plenty of hard work and training you can be strong enough to defeat anything!" Gabriel cheered, suddenly a voice calls out.

"Is that what was wrong with me Gabriel?! Was I just not strong enough?!" Everyone turned and saw Ivor walking toward the platform.

"Ivor?" Gabriel asks.

"You know him?!" Jesse shouts.

"You claim you have strength but only I can show you true strength!" Ivor says switching a lever and lifting a curtain. Impish and Loli both gasped at the almost complete Wither. "Now watch as I show you true strength!" Ivor shouts pulling out the third head and approaching the rest of the monster.

"Ivor, no!" Gabriel shouts, but his words fell to deaf ears as Ivor placed the third head. There was an explosion that sent everyone to the ground before a Wither rose up. As soon as it charged up it let out another explosion sending everyone even further back.

"Creature, attack!" Ivor instructs. The Wither turned and shot a blast at Impish and Loli. Impish rolled out of the way while Loli teleported in a cloud of purple particles. Jesse noticed this and also noticed as she reappeared safely. Impish stood up and looked at Loli to make sure she was okay before another blast came at her, only this time Gabriel blocked it.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asks.

"I'm fine, just off guard." Impish said pulling out her diamond sword. "Though how do we stop that thing?"

"I can show you." Ivor said then looked at the Wither. "Creature, retreat!" He shouts, it didn't do anything so he cleared his throat. "I said, Creature, retreat!" He shouts again, and once again it didn't work.

"It didn't work!" Jesse yells.

"Fear not I have a potion for this." Ivor said pulling a potion out of his pocket.

"Uh is that..." Jesse trails off.

"Oh no." Axel said as Ivor throws the potion at the Wither. It hit the Wither but instead of killing it, it now started taking in blocks and making itself bigger. Everyone took a few steps back.

"Uh Loli, what kind of potion was that?" Impish asks, Loli gulps.

"A potion of strength... level 3." Loli replies.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Impish questions.

"It means it's really, really, strong." Loli said.

"I don't understand! That should have worked!" Ivor shouts, Axel pulls the potion from behind his back.

"Uh..." He starts, Ivor turned to him.

"You! You stole from my lab!" Ivor shouts. "You guys ruin everything!"

"Ivor, shut up and just throw the potion!" Impish shouts blocking another blast. Ivor grumbles and grabs the potion, he throws it only to have the Wither block it. "Well that didn't work." impish sighs.

"We need to head to my temple, we should be safe there." Gabriel shouts before turning to Jesse. "But I need your help getting everyone there."

"What are we waiting for?!" Jesse asks before the entire group takes off out of the building. They start running down the streets only for Jesse to be grabbed by a beam that the Wither put out. "Help!" He shouts. Petra and Impish grab him and started pulling, but they couldn't pull him from the beam. Suddenly the beam moved making them fall, turning Impish saw Loli with her bow out. She put it away and ran over to help them. Then they started running to catch up with the others.

Soon they reached the temple and went inside. "Go through the portal! It will take you to the temple of the order. And take this!" Gabriel instructs handing an amulet to Jesse. "Allena has passed and Soren has been missing, so you need to find Magnus and Ellegaard. You need to reunite the order." Jesse took the pendent and ran over to the portal and lit it. Olivia and Axel, who grabbed Ruben, ran in first. Impish and Loli were next until Gabriel was grabbed. Loli's head turned to him when he screamed, she didn't even hesitate and ran over to him. She grabbed his leg and started trying to pull him from the grip of the monster. Impish ran over and tried helping. Seeing that it wasn't working Loli pulled something out of her pocket and jabbed it into the tentacle that was wrapped around Gabriel. The monster let out a screech and let go of Gabriel. The trio fell to the ground, Loli's hood coming off in the process. Gabriel pushed himself off of the ground before looking at the two girls. "Thank you that was very..." He trailed off when he looked at Loli. "Loli?" He asks, Loli looked at him but remained silent.

"Incoming!" Impish shouts as another tentacle comes at them. This time however Impish stood and waved her arms in front of her. A wall of fire rose around the three burning the monster making it move away from them. Loli took this chance and ran towards the portal. Impish made the fire disperse and she took off towards the portal. They saw both Lucas and Jesse get thrown through the portal by the monster before both of them jumped in.

"Where's Petra?" Was the first thing the two heard when they came through. Looking up they saw that Axel was asking that to Jesse and Lucas.

"There was nothing we could do." Jesse told them.

"What does that mean?" Axel asks growing slightly angry, Lucas stepped forward.

"I froze, just for an instant but it still happened." Lucas admitted.

"You froze?" Axel says getting in front of Lucas. "Because of you Petra might be dead."

"Hey calm down, it was pure chaos. Any person in their right mind would have gotten scared at that." Impish tried only to have Axel turn to her.

"And what about you two? Why didn't you help Petra?" He asks coming over to the two.

"We were trying to help Gabriel. What's your excuse huh? You took off through the portal as soon as it was lit. At least we stayed and helped." Impish growled back making Axel back up and look down. "Look let's face it, it was crazy there. And that girl, Petra, she might make it out. Heck, Gabriel might shove her through the portal." The portal started to glow. "See." Impish said as they all turned to the portal.

"Come on Petra, you can do it." Olivia says but instead of Petra coming through it was Ivor who stumbled through the portal. Soon after the Wither's tentacles came through and broke the portal.

"Well, it looks like we're not going back." Impish said with a sigh before turning back to Ivor. She watched as Jesse and Ivor argued before Jesse punched him. Then Ivor drank a potion and went invisible.

"Now what?" Olivia asks.

"Now we head to the temple." Impish said pointing the the railway carts. "And I suggest you get in one." Impish says looking at the group.

"Why?" Axel asks.

"Because there is a ghast behind you." Impish said calmly pointing at it. The group looked at it and screamed before running towards the carts. Everyone jumped in and it started going. It was like a roller coaster, except deadlier. At one point the groups were separated, luckily Loli and Impish were together fighting some ghasts. Impish either stopped their fireballs or used her sword to block them while Loli shot at them with her bow. Soon the groups were back together heading to the temple. "Well that was simple." Impish said making the others look at her. Loli meanwhile was putting the ghast tears in the bag she carried. It didn't take them long to reach the end of the track. Getting out of the carts the group noticed another portal. "Well, who's first?" Impish asks.

"I guess I'll go." Axel said approaching the portal and stopping in front of it. "Alright here I go. Through the portal." He stalled."I'm going first." This went on for a few minutes before Jesse spoke.

"I'll go." Jesse says.

"I was about to do it." Axel said moving to the side as Jesse approached the portal. Taking a deep breath he went through and was confronted by some zombie. Quickly he slayed before more people came through. Soon everyone was through.

"So where is this temple?" Lucas asks, Olivia looked at the sky.

"I don't know but it's getting dark so we should set up a place for the night. I say a treehouse that way we are above the monsters." Olivia suggested.

"No way, that's spider town. What we need is a simple dirt hut." Lucas protested.

"But if we do that then we won't know what's coming until it's right at our front door." Olivia said.

"We're building a treehouse." Jesse says finishing the argument.

"FIne, but if I wake up with a spider on my face I expect you to deal with it." Lucas said crossing his arms before going to gather wood. The rest of the group split up and went to grab things as well before they started building. It was just before dark when they finished building. During the night they sat around a fire.

"Oh man!" Axel says. "You guys won't believe what I just found."

"What?" Olivia asks.

"I have cookies." Axel said pulling them out. "One for Olivia." He says walking around and handing them out. "One for Jesse, one for me and of course one for Ruben." Axel finished dropping one in front of Ruben who oinked and started eating. Axel then turned to the other three. "Sorry, I only had four." He says before shrugging and eating his cookie. Jesse looked at his cookie then to Lucas. Standing up he went over and handed the cookie to him. After moment of hesitation Lucas took it and ate it as Jesse went to sit down. "That cookie was for you Jesse." Axel said.

"It's fine Axel." Jesse says, Impish held out a some bread to him. "No thanks Impish." He said, Impish rolled her eyes.

"Just take it, Loli and I brought some food." Jesse looked over and saw Loli eating some bread, her hood was down and he saw a purple bow in her hair. Turning back to Impish, he took the bread. "Thanks." He says, Impish gave a nod before pulling out another loaf and eating it. Lucas stood up.

"Okay so tomorrow I say we spit up, one group heads back towards the portal and the other..." Lucas starts only to be stopped by Axel.

"Wait, who put you in charge?" Axel asks.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I do." Axel replies crossing his arms.

"I don't see why. What did I do?" Lucas asks.

"Well for one thing you are the only one wearing that stupid Ocelot jacket." Axel says, Lucas glances at his jacket then glares at Axel.

"You take that back." Lucas growls.

"Can't, won't." Axel says turning around. Everyone could feel the tension in the air soe everyone remained silent.. Eventually Olivia turned to Lucas and spoke.

"If you had to chose to fight either 100 chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens, which would you choose?" Olizia asked, Lucas thought for a moment.

"I'd have to say say the zombie sized chickens."' Lucas replied.

"Why?" Olivia questions.

"Because I'm starving." Lucas admits, Olivia nodded and turned to Impish and Loli.

"What about you two? Which would you choose?"

"Zombie sized chickens. Simply because that would be a funny sight." Impish says, Loli nodded.

"Definitely the zombie sized chickens." She agreed. It went silent again before thunder clapped and it started raining.

"Great." Olivia said with a sigh. Loli hissed and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Is she okay?" Axel asks, Impish stood up.

"She hates the rain." Impish told them as she pulled out a stone block and proceed to create a roof over them. "There." She said as she finished and sat down. "That should keep the rain out."

"How did you carry that much stone?" Lucas asks. "Wasn't it heavy?"

"Nah. I have a lot of blocks I can use." Impish asks looking at Loli who loosened her grip on her cloak. "We should get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and laid down.

The next day they were walking around still looking for the temple. "It's this way." Loli said after a while, while pointing in the direction.

"How do you know?" Axel asks, Loli didn't reply as she walked. Sure enough she was right and the temple came into view. The entire group went in and found a library. "Anyone else thinks that this place looks almost exactly like Ivor's creepy basement?" Axel asks before the group split up. Loli and Impish started looking at a group of books. Impish started reading a passage from one, halfway through it she nudged Loli getting her attention.

"Hey take a look at this." She says, Loli looks over just as Jesse comes over.

"What is it?" Jesse asks.

"I found this passage, I don't think it has anything useful in it but it's interesting." Impish said.

"Well, let's hear it." Olivia says coming over, Impish cleared her throat.

"Okay, first off this passage is about Allena." Impish looked in the book. "While many know Allena the Ender Whisperer to be an important part of the Order of The Stone and their victory in the fight with the ender dragon. However, that is not where her heroism began. It is said that years before the order was even created that Allena along with her friend Harper traveled to different dimension helping out wherever they could. But their biggest battle was against their own friends when they freed people from "the games". In "the games" people fought for survival, literally killing each other while the overseers gave them false hope of freedom. Watching the slaughter for their own enjoyment. Allena with the power of Enderman and Harper were able to free everyone there and stop "the games". Afterwards Allena came to this world where she joined the order. As for Harper, she chose a dimension and there she remained building and helping the people there." Impish finished closing the book.

"Interesting, so was Allena from this world?" Jesse asks. Everyone but Loli and Impish shrugged.

"Hey guys check this out!" Lucas shouts. Everyone went over and saw him by a book. Jesse looked at the open page.

"These six people, six friends would forever change the future and would forever go down in history as the mightiest of heroes." Jesse read.

"Wait, Ivor used to be a member of the Order or the Stone?" Olivia asks shocked.

"It seems so." Jesse whispers.

"I can't believe you punched a member or The Order of the Stone." Axel said with a laugh. Impish shook her head.

"Hey where do those go?" Lucas asks pointing to a set of stairs.

"One way to find out." Jesse says heading to the stairs. The entire group headed up. They saw a light with a bunch of levers attached to it and a large map on the wall. There was a spot in front of the light which Jesse put the amulet in before he started messing with levers. Eventually he got it to work and a light went into the amulet. Two lights came out, one red and one green, both hit the map. They figured it showed where the order was and soon Olivia and Axel started arguing over who to go get.

"We need Ellegaard, if anyone can figure out a way to stop that creature it would be her." Olivia says.

"Exactly, we need to destroy it. And Magnous is exactly the person who can do that." Axel countered. This went on for a few minutes before Impish whistled to get everyone's attention. She went over and pulled the amulet out of the light making the beams disappear. She walked over and handed it to Jesse.

"You guys go after Ellegaard. Loli and I will go after Magnous." Impish said.

"How will you find him without the amulet?" Jesse asks, Impish walked over to Loli.

"Don't worry about us, we will find him. Just go find Ellegaard." She said turning and walking off with Loli. They went and found the portal to Boom Town. There she looked at Loli. "By the way I meant to ask. What did you stab the Wither with to make it let go of Gabriel?"

"A arrow tipped with a potion of harming. It seemed to have worked, at least temporarily." Loli replied digging in her bag as they stood in front of the portal.

"You do have it right?" Impish asks, Loli stopped digging and pulled something out.

"Yep." She replied. Holding up another amulet. This time the purple that circled the center glowed.

"Then let's go get Magnous." Impish said and with a nod from Loli they jumped into the portal.


End file.
